This application seeks support for the 12th Fellows Forum on Osteoporosis and Metabolic Bone Diseases. The conference will be held September 26-27, 2018, immediately prior to the Annual Meeting of the American Society of Bone and Mineral Research in the Montreal Convention Center, Montreal, Canada. We expect to have approximately 75 postdoctoral trainees who are united by their research interests but who are training in a number of different basic and clinical specialties. The faculty will consist of 12 of the most highly valued thought leaders in the world. The ability of young investigators with promise to interact with this faculty in a setting of both didactic and interactive workshops has been and will continue to be a seminal experience, leading to a further commitment on the part of these fellows to train in osteoporosis and other metabolic bone diseases.